A Goddess as My Wife: Neptune
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Seven months since the wedding, and newlyweds Naruto Uzumaki and CPU Neptune (Uzumaki) are now spending a new day with each other in eternity. What memories will they create together? Naru/Nep Sequel to Neptune's Valentines
1. Rise and Shine!

**Greetings Naruto and Neptunia fans, this is Fan of Fanfics21 here with this new fic.**

**A sequel story to my Neptune's Valentine fic, the requirement of 25 favorites or 10 reviews has been hit. As a man of my word, I will write these tales down for all Naru-Nep fans that are yet to be born!**

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

* * *

It had been a month since the honeymoon with his wife ended, and Naruto was happy as he slept in –their- bed peacefully. Normally, he'd be hugging a cute girl that was supposed to be there, but this morning…

"Good morning Naruto!"

-is not one of them. Neptune tackled the still sleeping Naruto as she tried shaking him, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she called out as Naruto seemed to have completely unfazed by the noise she was making. _"Could it be…he's used to me waking him up already?!"_ she realized as she tried patting him, see if that would work; failed as Naruto wrapped the blankets around him more. "Ah mou, that's it! Time to use that!" Neptune exclaimed as she got on the bed and placed her lips next to his ear.

"Darling…please wa-ke up~" she said in a cute way as she backed away laughing hard. "Aw man, that was so embarrassing~!" Neptune said with flushed cheeks as she held them as she looked at Naruto. "So what did you think? Were you excited? Turned on?" she asked as Naruto turned in his blankets with a mutter. "No…" he said, still asleep as Neptune was sent into shock.

"I-It's not attractive enough? It's not even erotic, not one bit?" she asked as Naruto grumbled in his sleep. "GAAHHH! HOW MEAN! Here I am; your No.1 loving wife, trying to wake you up and you say that!? Fine, then I'll challenge you with that line again!" she exclaimed as she transformed into Purple Heart.

"So how about if I do it in this form? Now then, stay still…" Purple Heart said as she pressed herself onto Naruto as her mouth was near his ear. "Dar-ling…wa…ke…up~" she said in a seductive way as she blew into Naruto's ear. The effect was immediate as Purple Heart reverted back to Neptune as Naruto was up with a really red face and steam coming out of his ears. _"Now -that- was a wakeup call!"_ he thought.

"Oh, so now it's effective!" Neptune cheered as Naruto looked at her with utter disbelief. If it was Iris Heart, Naruto would have a heart attack, and not the good doki doki version. "Neptune, you really shouldn't do that…" he said as Neptune merely stuck her tongue out childishly. "That's it!" Naruto decided as he grabbed Neptune and dragged her underneath the covers.

"Neppu~! W-What are you doing sweet heart?!" Neptune asked as she was being squeezed tightly. "I wanted to enjoy my nice nap with you and you weren't there. And since I checked the clock, _why_ did you wake me up at 5:43 in the morning?" he asked as the CPU blinked as she peeked out of the covers to see it was now 5:46 AM. "Ehehehe…oopsies." She said sheepishly.

How could Neptune explain it? She just had that rush of energy she always gets in the morning, but why so early in the morning? Probably because she's filled with so much happiness in her dreams; the dream was actually the memory of marrying Naruto seven months ago. It was the happiest moment of Neptune's life, to share it with someone who would stay by her side, forever. The excitement of reliving that moment again had given her that energy, and she didn't even bother checking the time when she woke up. Her bad indeed.

"Since we have time, can we sleep my dear?" Naruto asked teasingly as he dragged Neptune closer to him, her heart beating rapidly at the warmth he had. His scent was one that would be described as sweet, and his body warmth is like a fireplace on Christmas night. Now that she thinks about it, the energy she had was beginning to fade off and feel drowsy. Yeah, maybe another long nap would do just fine…

"Yes, a nice cozy nap…" she replied as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, cuddling with Naruto as the two married couple enjoyed the embrace.


	2. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns nothing.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas, and the night had just begun. Here in the Basilicom, everyone was sleeping in peace in brace of the holidays, even Histoire the mom. The Christmas tree was up and lit, as numerous presents were there, thanks to old Saint Nick. If you asked Naruto, he thought the man had a kick.

*Morning*

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Exclaimed two hyperactive preteens known as Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Neptune Uzumaki as all of Planeptune shook from the cheerfulness they radiated from themselves. That simple exclamation from the CPU Goddess (Console Patron Unit) and her husband the GPU (Godly Partner Unit) themselves caused the once drowsy people of Planeptune to fully wake up and run to their trees and begin opening presents with each other. Celebrating the gathering of family as everyone was happy with being together.

In Lastation, all of the employees enjoyed the day off, spending time with others as Noire and her sister Uni spent pure actual family quality time with each other as Noire's gift to Uni was the newest sniper scope her little sister wanted, as Uni got her big sister a nurse cosplay outfit, due to her sister never having that outfit yet. But what really surprised them was the gift they got from Naruto and Neptune, and to their surprise, it was some sort of idol cosplay for the both of them. And it fitted the Lastation color schemes, it made Noire wonder if those newlyweds were up to something with those outfits.

Somewhere else in Lastation, Nisa was gasping at awe at the legendary Prinny Gun of Absolute Justice that she fainted. _"Thank you Naruto and Neptune!"_ She thought before her conscious faded out.

In Lowee, the magic of Christmas was one that made Lowee a family favorite place to be. As Rom and Ram gained a Planeptune special game that would be compatible with their console as they loved it while Blanc smiled at them as she read her gift, which was a book called "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi" with great interest. She had never read such a book before, and was surprised by the main character's name once she got to that part. Meanwhile, Gust was enjoying the gifts of rare ingredients for future potions and elixirs once the holidays were over.

In Leanbox, Chika was very much happy with the gift she had received from Vert, hearts dancing in her eyes as she twirled and danced with such glee and joy many people were wondering if she was alright. Cave merely sighed at the display as 5pb enjoyed her brand new guitar from her as Cave acquired a very rare rail shooting game that no longer existed in arcades.

In the Ultradimension, Chisty (Chibi-Histy) smiled as she had gotten a new adorable bookmark while Plutia had gotten a new sewing kit and a cuddle blanket, which she was currently using to cuddle with Past Noire, w-who wasn't really happy with the situation. Honest!

Keep telling that to yourself Noire.

With Past Vert, she was given a dress up kit which she was currently using now on Peashy as said child was enjoying some Neptune Pudding -Limited Edition- version and was content with the sweet dessert.

Past Blanc was enjoying her gifts in of course, books, and though they were adult rated, the books she was reading were quite interesting as this…Icha Icha series was quite good even if the author was a filthy pervert with no dignity.

Back to the Future in Planeptune of the Hyperdimension, Nepgear's eyes were starry eyed as she was putting together a new super combat robot with such joy and glee Histoire worried that the place would turn into a garage if it kept up. Histoire's gift, instead of a physical object, was instead a massive income in shares. The Share Crystal was shining brighter than it usually did and Histoire was baffled by such an income. What did those two do to get this many shares in the span of one morning?

"I guess the Christmas greeting cards and special cookies we made for the folks went off with a hitch, not to mention cute pictures of you as Mrs. Claus with me as Santa and Nepgear as an elf made it go off with a hitch, ne?" Naruto asked as Neptune smiled and nodded in agreement as she drank her hot coco. "This truly is a great holiday for everyone! If only it could stay like this forever." Neptune replied with a smile as Naruto smiled. "By the way Naruto, we got everyone else gifts, what about mine?" she asked as Naruto smirked. "I already have my gift, and so do you." He replied as he pointed up. Above them, was the mistletoe. "You sly fox you!" Neptune grinned as the two partners kissed under the mistletoe, knowing that the two really had the best Christmas gift in the whole world: each other.


	3. Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 doesn't own anything~! And Happy New Year!**

* * *

Naruto clapped his hands twice at the shrine and made his wishes. Today was a big event that all of Gameindustri is going to uphold, as the start of the New Year was starting. He was excited, and so was Neptune as the two were going to put on a show for all of Planeptune to remember. Speaking of which, he should hurry back, for several hours can disappear real fast if you waste time in one day.

* * *

"Alrighty boys! You know the drill!" Neptune exclaimed as the men of Planeptune saluted her as they began the massive decoration plan she made. One thing Neptune loved about holidays and special events is that there is always some sort of festival or party going on, and she loves them greatly. So, why not hold a festival in Planeptune to celebrate New Year?

"Neptune, you're really energetic about this day. Usually you'd slack off more than usual." Histoire noted as Neptune looked at her and stuck her tongue out. "Well excuse me if planning such a super awesome fun event is too shocking for you Histy. You'd really need to relax at Hinata Inn, their springs sure know how to make you feel relaxed." She replied as Histoire blinked at that. "Speaking of which Histy, when was the last time you had a day off?" Neptune asked as Histoire was about to reply only to freeze, realizing that she hadn't had a single day off since Neptune became CPU.

"Aw popcorn, then by declaration by the CPU of Planeptune, I announce that you, Histy, Oracle of Planeptune to enjoy this day off from work!" Neptune exclaimed as the tome fairy blinked several times at that statement. "B-B-But…!" Histoire stammered, "No buts Histy, this is an order, now go and enjoy your day off!" Neptune cheered in a peppy tone as she already had a suitcase fairy sized and placed Histoire in a cab with said case and closed the door. "Have a nice trip!" Neptune cheered as Histoire's cry was muted by the window as the taxi drove off to Hinata Inn.

"I-Is that alright to do that Neptune?" Nepgear asked, watching the whole thing as Neptune laughed. "Of course Neppy Jr., I mean, poor Histy needs to have fun too!" Neptune replied with a smile. "Now let's get crack a lackin'! Naruto will be back and if we're not done in time it'd be ruined!" she exclaimed.

*A few hours later*

"I'm back~!" Naruto exclaimed as he smelt that advanced technology air of Planeptune, which also had hints of potato chips in the air signifying that Neptune snacked on one today and is the now the snack of the day of Planeptune. It was already 10 pm, and he was running late, he had to meet Neptune at the Basilicom for something. Once he walked in, he was immediately tackled by Neptune to the ground. "Nice to see you too sweetheart…" Naruto groaned in pain as they got up.

"Heya darling, how about we get the patterns for the flight schedule in?" she asked suddenly as Naruto was completely out of the loop. "Are we doing a show for the people?" he asked as Neptune nodded her head. "Great, show me the plan." He grinned; he was always up for a little show with his wife.

*11:30 PM*

Naruto and Neptune were in their HDD forms as they began flying separately through Planeptune, lighting up special beacon devices as they greeted the people down below as they returned the Neptower and landed on a hovering platform. "People of Planeptune!" Purple Heart called out, as every screen changed to show her face on it. "I'm sorry for interrupting anything you are doing now, as me and my husband want to wish you all a Happy New Year!" she told them with a smile as Naruto snapped his fingers as fireworks shot into the sky as Naruto and Purple Heart flew up to them and danced in the air together, leaving behind streaks of purple and red amongst the variety of colors of the fireworks as everyone down below watched them dance in a way that no one has seen before.

Even the other CPUs of other nations were watching the live broadcast as they saw how happy Purple Heart and Naruto were as they flew in together as once the stroke of midnight stroke, the two lovers reached up to the highest altitude they could reach and embraced each other.

"Happy New Year Naruto," Purple Heart whispered, "Happy New Year to you too Neptune." Naruto replied as the CPU and GPU kissed each other, as one final firework set off nearby and created a heart with an arrow in it as Naruto and Purple Heart were inside it as the entire populace awed at the sight as Noire mentally fumed in Lastation, she wanted to do that with her!

…

…

…

N-not like she was jealous or anything!

Blanc merely smiled at the sight, finding the sight as lovely as a romance story she had read once. The sight was a magical wonder seen only once in a lifetime in her opinion. Vert chuckled as she sipped her tea as she looked at the screen. "My, my, time truly flies by when you're in love with a boy you love. How I wish I had a sweetheart just like that." Vert commented with a small smile.

The New Year started off with a kiss of a god and goddess, their unity signaling the beginning of a new year of Gameindustri, as new adventures will unfold in the never-ending cycle of a New Game. What new tales will be told in this New Year as Naruto and Neptune prepare themselves for a new adventure? One thing for sure, is that they will always have each other at their side as they brace for the unknown and prepare for a tale of love that will never be forgotten.

**Sekaijū chirabaru mugen no Star… **

**Kyūkyoku no kami gē sagashi ni Start!**

**Megami ga giga tera **

**Maji ni natchi ~yattedoushitano **

**Muchū! Netchū! Get you! I do! **

**Koi kōsō-netsu bōsō**

**Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu **

**Watashi tsuyokute nyūgēmu**

**Here we go! Way to go! Nepute~yūnu**

**Kukei parusu hibiku rabusongu**

**Here we go! Good to go! Nepute~yūnu**

**Yūjō aijō bivurosuto **

**Dotabata datte kizuna koko ni aru yo**

**GJ my Sweet Heart**

**Mata raishū…**

**Continue…?**


End file.
